


Whatever you want

by msinterpret



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hollstein love and smut, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, just a bunch of sex, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msinterpret/pseuds/msinterpret
Summary: The only thing louder than Laura’s moans was the squeaking of your bed frame with every thrust of your hips into her.  You really need to tighten that screw, but that’s something you can focus on when you’re not giving it to your girlfriend just like she asked.





	Whatever you want

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Hollstein smut to brighten your day :)

The only thing louder than Laura’s moans was the squeaking of your bed frame with every thrust of your hips into her. You really need to tighten that screw, but that’s something you can focus on when you’re not giving it to your girlfriend just like she asked.

“Oh, right there baby!” she screams as you pull out of her slowly before committing to short, quicker thrusts. You love seeing her like this. Legs spread apart and hips in the air while you hold her open by her ankles. And seeing the dildo attached to your pelvis going in and out of her brings out an animal in you that you could never share with anyone else. 

As you’re on your knees between her gorgeous legs, your eyes slowly rake up from her clenching pussy to her v-cut of her lower abs that contract and release with each shallow breath she takes. You follow the path upwards to the light birthmark right under her left breast that you love paying extra attention to. Losing focus, you let go of her left leg and reach out, grazing the birthmark with your thumb as you grasp her ribs and slightly slow down your movements. She looks up at you with furrowed eyebrows, but an unshakable admiration in her eyes. You can’t help but meet her honey-brown eyes and lean down to meet her in a deep, messy kiss, which brings your movements almost to a halt.

She breaks the kiss and slides her hand from the back of your neck to your collarbone, giving you a slight push. “I love the way you look at me, Carm but please don't stop fucking me right now,” she says breathlessly, and it triggers the animal in you once again.

“Whatever you want, sweetheart,” is all you say, kissing her once more before you lean back up, grab ahold of the leg you dropped and continue where you left off. You pull out of her before thrusting back in deeply and the vibrations of the low moan she releases sends you off the edge. You keep going, pulling out of her and thrusting back harder each time because you know exactly what she needs.

“Just like that, Carm! Don’t ever fucking stop,” she screams as you feel her pussy constricting tightly around you. God, this girl is something else, you think as you go back to admiring the glorious physique of your girl. Your eyes watch her chest heaving and her perfect breasts bouncing up and down, inviting your touch. I can’t, not, is how you convince yourself to throw her legs over your shoulder, lean into her and lace one of your hands in hers that you hold tightly beside your head while the other grips her right breast. 

“You love how I fuck you, don’t you Laura?” is what you ask in your low, seducing voice. You know how much it turns her on when you say her name, especially when you’re taking her like this. 

“Mm, yes baby. No one has ever been as good as you,” she replies as she grips the hand you're holding even tighter and lets out high pitched moans while you continue fucking her harder and faster. You’ve never liked hearing any mention of others she’s been with, but you don’t mind releasing that frustration by pumping in and out of her tight, flexible body. 

She leans up and kisses your jawline, slowly licking and kissing down your neck and sucking on your collarbone. You let out a low moan because the ability for this girl to be fucked the way she is being fucked while still having detailed accuracy with her mouth is beyond you. You move your head slightly to give her more room.

Had you known that the tightly-wound, energetic ball-of-sunshine Laura you met a few years ago was the same Laura who was exceptionally good at dirty talk, loved being taken by you with a strap-on (and asked you to be the first to take her ass), and would turn your world upside down, you wouldn’t have been so nervous to hit on her the first time you did.  
Speaking of taking her ass, the thought of seeing her bent over in front of you with her firm ass in the air, open and waiting to be claimed by you just so happened to pop in your head.

You slow down your movements once again and she groans because, “Baby come on you were doing so good,” she whines.

“Turn over,” is all you say, pushing yourself off of her but keeping your hands on her waist. It takes her a few seconds to understand what you want, but once she does, she throws you a mischievous grin and jumps up to meet you in a surging kiss. Mirroring your position on your knees, she wraps her arms around you continues kissing you, sliding her hands gently but possessively up and down your back and the feeling of her arms moving around you while her hard nipples loosely graze yours, makes you shiver with anticipation.

You’ve been with many women, but none like her. When you’re with her, it’s electric. Every sense in heightened, and every bit of contact is something you want to cherish forever, both in and out of the bedroom. You’ve never wanted to be vulnerable and give more and more of yourself to anyone but Laura.

The kisses become more passionate, and you both try to get impossibly closer to one another before she slows down and breaks the kiss to look into your eyes. She flashes her dazzling smile at you before pecking you on the lips once more. “Is that ok?” you ask because having her be so soft with you makes you soft, and also brings you to a realization that her consent to let you take her how you want to is more important than anything.

If possible, her smile grows wider and she leans back into you and kisses you just below your ear. “Whatever you want, sweetheart,” she whispers, and it makes you shiver and laugh because again, this girl is something else. She chuckles slightly, kisses your cheek and works her way back down your neck. You close your eyes, feeling her lips against one of your most sensitive spots and revel in the feeling of her. She continues moving downward, kissing from your sternum to the slope between your breasts. Bringing her hands down to your waist, she looks up at you, never breaking eye contact before peeking her tongue out and licking your left nipple. 

“Fuck, Laura,” you moan and your girlfriend smiles before continuing to lick and suck. You stroke your fingers through her hair while she turns her attention to your other breast. You feel her slide one of her hands down to your pelvis, and stopping at the base of the dildo. You open your eyes when you see her starting to stroke the shaft, and moving closer to line herself up with it. She looks back up at you and places her other arm around your shoulder and tells you to keep your eyes on her before giving you one more kiss. 

You watch as she moves the tip to her waiting entrance, grinding slowly and coaxing it with her wetness. She's still watching you as she begins to moan softly. “Oh Carm,” she says breathlessly, “is this what you want?” And all you can do is nod in anticipation. She stops what she's doing and turns around, reaching behind her to grab your hands and placing it on the top of your thighs. “Then take it,” she demands as she bends over, resting her weight on her elbows in front of you.

This. Girl. Is. Something. Else.

It takes you a second because the combination of seeing her dripping and open like this with the realization that she’s all yours still blows your mind. You don’t waste time by stroking your hands down and in-between the front of her thighs, flushing your front against her back to feel how wet she is. 

She moans and backs up into you waiting to feel you inside her once more. 

“Patience, love. Let me taste you first,” you say gently while circling her clit. You lean down, flatten your tongue and lick slowly from her bud to the back of her labia. She shivers and moans and you do it again and again, teasing her entrance and overwhelming her already impatient anticipation.

“Come on, baby. Please,” she whines and you decide to give her what she wants. With one more stroke of your tongue, you lick a little higher to her tighter hole, and circle it a few times before she lets out high-pitched moan. “Please, Carm, right there,” she begs.

The taste of her sends your concentration back, and you lean up again, lining yourself to her dripping center. You don't waste time and thrust yourself into her pussy, first starting slow, and eventually moving in deeper and faster. You hold her by her hips and feel her firm body bouncing back into you, matching your thrusts. One of your hands moves from above her ass, slowly up her back, and her breathing is becoming shallower. You continue up, and grip her shoulder, holding on so you can pound harder into her. 

“Oh my god, Carm,” she moans, and you slap her ass hard before griping it and massaging the sting. You bring your thumb up to your mouth and lick, before bringing it back down to the tight hole waiting to be filled. You continue to wet it, and press into it slightly to heighten her pleasure. 

“Hold on, love. I’m not done with you yet,” you groan as you keep pounding into her and massaging her ass. You slow down once you think she’s ready to take you and pull out of her slowly. Whining at the loss of you filling her, you lean down to kiss her back. She turns her head slightly to kiss you deeply, before you kiss her temple and scratch her scalp lightly. “Ready?” you ask, and she gives you a small smile and nods her head.

You rub up and down her back soothingly with one hand while you use the other to grip the base of your shaft and line it up to her ass. You tease the tip a bit more, and you feel Laura clench slightly.

“Relax, babe. I’ll go slow,” you say reassuringly, and she nods again, watching you behind her. You keep her eyes on your task and push in slowly, moaning quietly at the tightness surrounding you. She relaxes as you move in, inch by inch, and moans your name like a prayer.

“Mm, I love when you take me like this,” she says as she leans back onto her elbows and opens herself more to you. You grip both hands on her ass and begin pumping slow and shallow until she gets use to your size. “Fuck. Harder, Carmilla.” And you give her what she wants. You start pumping harder, and you both groan at how good it feels. Soon, you're moaning louder and louder, and you find yourself with one hand tangled in her hair, while the other is on her hip, making it easier for her to match your thrusts. 

Her moans start getting louder and higher pitched, and it’s enough to send you into overdrive. “I’m coming, Laura!” you scream and she continues to sink back onto your cock as she comes with you.

You reach your climax together and slow down your thrusts, still moving deeply into her. Once you’ve slowed down and are breathing heavy, you lean down over her and kiss between her shoulder blades. She lays flat onto the mattress and you lay yourself on top of her, kissing the back of her neck. She turns her head to the side so you can kiss her cheek, and she smiles, letting out a long breath, and closes her eyes.  
“Carm?” 

“Yes, Laura?” you kiss her cheek again, lingering a little longer this time before laying your head back down on her shoulder and close your eyes too.

“I love you so much.” she says with so much conviction it makes your heart swell. “And I trust you with everything. I’ve never felt this strongly towards anyone, and I hope you know that.”

You let on a long breath, and try to hide your wide grin because you do know. And you’d never do anything to break her trust. So instead of hiding, you meet her eyes, and show her your smile. You lean up, and finally, slowly pull out of her. She lets out a content hum and turns back over, while you unhook the harness and throw it somewhere off the bed. She wraps her arms around your neck and you lean down to give her a kiss, one that shows her exactly how you feel.

You touch your forehead to hers and tuck some of her tousled hair behind her ear. “I love you too, Laura. No one else has made me feel how you do,” you tell her, “and I plan on spending every moment making sure you always know that.”

She studies your face to find any hint of lies, but finds none, so she smiles at you as her eyes droop slowly. You lay down next to her and smile back at her, letting sleep take over you and allow yourself to feel content in the fact that you’re right where you're suppose to be.


End file.
